Test cricket hat-tricks
This is a list of all hat-tricks in Test cricket; that is, the occasions when a bowler has taken three wickets in consecutive deliveries in Test cricket matches. As of 8 March 2008, a hat-trick has been taken 37 times since the first Test match in 1877, most recently by England medium-fast bowler Ryan Sidebottom on 8 March 2008 in the 1866th Test. On average, a hat-trick occurs roughly every 50 Tests. At least one bowler from each of the ten nations that play Test cricket has taken a Test hat-trick and India is the only country against whom nobody has taken a hat-trick In the five-match series between a Rest of the World XI against England in 1970, a hat-trick was taken by South African Eddie Barlow in the fourth match, at Headingley (the last three of four wickets in five balls). These matches were considered to be Tests at the time, but that status was later removed. England and Australia combined have taken over half of all Test match hat-tricks to date, 21 of 37 (57%). With Ryan Sidebottom's hat-trick, England overtook Australia as the team having taken the most Test match hat-tricks. To date the number of hat-tricks by team is; England- 11, Australia- 10, West Indies- 4, Pakistan- 4, New Zealand - 2, India- 2, South Africa- 1, Sri Lanka- 1, Bangladesh- 1, Zimbabwe- 1. Notable Test hat-tricks *A player has taken two hat-tricks in the same Test match only once. Playing for Australia against South Africa in the first match of the 1912 Triangular Tournament at Old Trafford, Manchester, England, leg spinner Jimmy Matthews took a hat-trick in South Africa's first and second innings (No. 8 and 9 in the list below), both taken on 28 May 1912. *Only two other cricketers have taken a Test hat-trick more than once: Australian off spinner Hugh Trumble (No. 6 and 7 in the list below, two years apart, between the same teams at the same ground) and Pakistani fast bowler Wasim Akram (No. 24 and 25 in the list below, just over a week apart, in consecutive matches between the same teams). Wasim Akram is also the only player to have taken a hat-trick while Test captain. *Only two cricketers have taken a Test hat-trick and a One-Day International hat-trick: both Pakistani bowlers, Mohammed Sami and Wasim Akram; however, Wasim Akram has the unique distinction of taking two Test hat-tricks and two ODI hat-tricks, making four international hat-tricks in all. *Three players have taken a hat-trick on their Test debut, English medium pace bowler Maurice Allom in 1930 (No. 10), New Zealand off-spinner Peter Petherick in 1976 (No. 17), and Australian pace bowler Damien Fleming in 1994 (No. 20). *T J Matthews (both hat-tricks), Dominic Cork, Mohammed Sami and Jermaine Lawson all achieved their hat-tricks without fielding assistance. *No player has taken four wickets in four balls (although this feat has been accomplished in one day cricket, by Lasith Malinga 28/3/2007 vs South Africa), but Allom's hat-trick was the last three of four wickets in five balls of his eighth over in Test cricket (the second ball being a dot ball). Two other Test players have taken four wickets in five balls: Chris Old, playing for England against Pakistan at Edgbaston in 1978 (the third ball of the series was a no ball), and Wasim Akram, playing for Pakistan against West Indies at Lahore in 1990-91 (the third ball of the series was a dot ball). *The youngest player to take a hat-trick is Bangladeshi leg spinner Alok Kapali (No. 32), when aged 19 years 240 days. The oldest player is English off spinner Tom Goddard (No.11), aged 38 years and 87 days. *Irfan Pathan (No. 36) is the only bowler to have taken a hat-trick in the first over of a Test match. *Merv Hughes (No. 19) is the only bowler to have taken a Test hat-trick with each ball in a different over. List of Test hat-tricks See also *List of One Day International cricket hat-tricks *List of Test cricket triple centuries References ;Lists *Full **Bowlers Taking Hat Tricks (a list to Pathan, No.36, with dismissed batsmen), Howstat, 2006. Last accessed 21 March 2006. **Hat Tricks in Test Matches (a list to Pathan, No.36, with dismissed batsmen), Cricinfo, 2006. Last accessed 21 March 2006. *Partial **''Wisden Cricketers' Almanack'' (includes a list to Franklin, No.35), 2005, Matthew Engel (ed), John Wisden & Co Ltd, ISBN 0-947766-89-8 (and earlier editions) **Lawson - the fourth West Indian to perform a hat-trick (includes a list to Lawson, No.31), Cricket Archive, 2003. Last accessed 21 March 2006. **Hat-tricks in Test Cricket (includes a list to Sami, No.30, with dates, batsmen and dismissals), h2g2, 21 February 2003. Last accessed 21 March 2006. **Sami bowls into record books (includes a list to Sami, No.30, with innings, Test, and dismissal), Cricinfo, March 22, 2002. Last accessed 21 March 2006. **Harbhajan makes history (includes a list to Harbhajan, No.29, with innings, Test, and dismissal), Cricinfo, March 12, 2001. Last accessed 21 March 2006. ;Reports *Hat-trick heroes in Test cricket before Wasim Akram, Cricinfo, 29 March 1999. Last accessed 21 March 2006. *Hat-tricks in Test cricket, Cricinfo, March 22, 2001. Last accessed 21 March 2006. Category:Test cricket records